Freedom Force (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Official Team Names: Freedom Force Team Nicknames: None known Former Team Aliases: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Other Current Team Aliases: None known Status Team Status: Disbanded Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Pentagon, Washington DC, Virginia Organization Team Leader: Mystique Active Members: None Former Members: Destiny, Blob, Avalanche, Pyro, Spiral, Spider-Woman, Crimson Commando, Stonewall, Super Sabre Known Allies: None Known Enemies: X-Men, X-Factor, Magneto, Avengers, New Mutants, Adversary, Reavers, Iraqi Armed Forces, Desert Sword Origin Place of Formation: Pentagon, Washington DC Place of Deformation: Kuwait First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #199 Final Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Annual 15 Origin: Freedom Force were originally the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants until Mystique made a deal with Valerie Cooper to avoid Federal prosecution. History Freedom Force was created when Mystique and Valerie Cooper came to an agreement. This agreement caused Mystique's old Brotherhood of Evil Mutant team to merge under the assumed name Freedom Force. This allowed all on the team to get full governmental pardons for their past crimes as long as they followed Valerie Cooper's orders. The team's first mission included the arrest of Magneto. This brought them in combat with the X-Men at a Jewish Holocaust memorial. After the battle, Magneto was arrested and stood on trial for his past crimes against humanity in a court in Paris. On their next mission, Spider-Woman saw good in Freedom Force and decided to join the team. Quicksilver, a former Avenger framed his old teammates and the government wanted the Avengers to be arrested. Freedom Force did this with Spider-Woman's help. The truth was revealed and Spider-Woman felt guilty and freed the Avengers and then left the team forcing her to become a fugitive. Later, three other mutants were added to the roster, Super Sabre, Crimson Commando, and Stonewall. They had been hunting down criminals and executing them for their past deeds. They finally turned themselves in and were offered positions on Freedom Force. They accepted. Over the course of the next few months, they went on missions that included enforcing the Mutant Registration Act, this brought them in conflict with the X-Men during the Fall of the Mutants storyline. They also helped train USAgent to take the place of Captain America. Finally, during the a mission on Muir Island, Destiny and Stonewall were killed. This upset all the members of Freedom Force and during a mission in Iraq, the team suffered greatly. Super Sabre was killed, Blob and Pyro were left in Iraq, and the team was injured badly. This caused the final breakup of the team and it disbanded. Valerie Cooper then took up looking for a new team. She found Freedom Force's replacements to be X-Factor. Key events in Freedom Force's history: * Arrested Magneto, although opposed by the X-Men. * Attempted to arrest Rusty Collins, opposed by X-Factor. * Captured the Avengers and had them incarcerated in the Vault. * Attempted to arrest the X-Men in Dallas, before the X-Men fought the Adversary. * Attempted to arrest Cyclops and Marvel Girl. * Attempted to arrest Rusty Collins again, opposed by New Mutants * Defended Muir Island from an attack by the Reavers, Destiny and Stonewall killed. * Fought Iraqi Armed Forces and Desert Sword in Kuwait, Super Sabre killed, Freedom Force disbanded. Statistics Total Members: 10 Total Allies: None Total Enemies: 9 Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: Freedom Force Helicopter, other air vehicles. Weapons: Conventional knives and firearms. Notes * Most of Freedom Force's vehicles had to be modified to accommodate Blob. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #199 * Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #227 * X-Factor Vol. 1 #8 * X-Factor Vol.1 #32 Related Articles * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants External Links and References * America's Heroes: Freedom Force ---- Category:Teams Category:Neutral Teams Category:Defunct Teams Category:Freedom Force